Emo and Jock
by zutara chicka
Summary: Well the gang is in school Katara, Suki,Toph, and Yue are emo/punk. Zuko, Sokka, and Haru are Jocks. Aang is still Aang. Zuko falls for Katara, but at first he didn't know that Katara was Sokka's sister. Since shes emo he can't be with her cause of the " popular rules". Katara eventually falls for Zuko. But will they ever get to be together?
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Okay so this one everyone is different in this story okay that I mean like some are really just OC.**

**MUST SEE TO UNDERSTAND!**

**Katara is emo/punk... yes she cuts and she has piercings on her lower lip on the right and left, one on her nose and one on her eyebrow.**

**Zuko is emo/jock/ punk... so the normal... and he has one eyebrow piercing and yeah.**

**Sokka is a jock so he plays football**

**Suki is punk... she has a nose piercing and belly button piercing... and she is still best friends with Katara and Toph and Yue **

**Toph is emo/ punk... she has four lip piercings and a tounge piercing and three eyebrow piercings.**

**Aang is a goodie two shoes so that is that **

**Yue is punk... She has a belly button piercing and thats it.**

**Haru... Jock and kinda punk **

**Hakoda... a abusive father who blames Katara for is wifes death **

**Azula, Mai & Tylee are popular girls **

**pLEASE r&R **

It was a normal morning for Katara and Sokka there dad already left for work and they were stuck at home having to make there own breakfast. While Sokka was making breakfast Katara was upstairs getting ready for school. In an awesome shirt that said "I ain't even mad bro", a beanie, blue skinny jeans, knee high buckle up converse, and blue sunglasses.

When she got done she went downstairs and Sokka had already had breakfast ready. So she went to the table and sat down with Sokka.

" Did you do your project?" he asked her as she sat down.

She looked at him like he was crazy when he asked that. " No, why would I ?" Katara asked taking abite of her toast and then taking a sip of her water.

" Because I would at least hope you would have tried to do it," Sokka said getting up and walking over to the sink and putting up his plate. Katara just rolled her eyes at him and got up to put up her plate also.

" Come on you know me, Im never gonna do the work Sokka, and when I do that will be the day that hell freezes over," she said pushing up her chair. But before Sokka said anything Suki honked her car horn and Katara grabbed her bag and ran out the front door to Suki's car.

When Katara hopped into the car she was happy to get away from Sokka.

" Thank god you showed up now Suki, I dont think I could of had stood one more minute of Sokka," Katara said buckeling up and turning up the radio.

" And why is that your brothers not that bad," Suki said driving up to Toph's house.

" Suki, that's cause you like my brother, that is the only reason why you side with him," Katara said smirking out the window as Toph came down and got in the car.

" Sup sugarqueen and fangirl," Toph said closing the door and buckeling up.

Katara smirked and said " Just talking about how Suki has a major crush for Sokka."

" Haha it's very treu she does and don't try to deny it," Toph said laughing as Katara giggled. Before they knew it they had already picked up Yue and they were already at school.

When the girls were at their lockers the jocks were all down the halls along with the populars. They all kept bumping into the girls and they were all getting mad.

" I don't know about you but I'm getting mad that they are ramming into us like don't see us, and I swear to god the next damn person who rams their mother fucking ass onto me will be fucking cussed at," Katara said giving all the jocks and populars a evil glare. But then one of the most poplular guys ramed right into her.

" Watch where your going!" he said to her with a snarle until he looked at her face.

" To hell with you, stupid ass mother fucker your the one who fucking hit me you dumb fuck," Katara said walking away pissed with the rest of the girls.

**Zuko POV **

I can't believe I yelled at her. She was beautiful, but I can't believe she had the nerve to yell back at me. But I finally snaped out of it when Isaiah started to talk to me .

" Damn I can't believe Sokka sister had the nerve to freaken yell at you," his eyes were wide and my brain was still trying to wrap around how that was Sokka's sister.

Later on through out the day I couldn't get her out of my head. I'm a jock I shouldn't be thinking about an emo girl, but I just can't help it. I was hoping I would see her at lunch but she'd probaly have all of the emo boys around her. Cause she had emo girls around her but still.

Damn I think this girl will be the death of me.

**Katara POV **

Yeah I yelled at Zuko the most popular guy in the school. Fuck it. He's really hot up close though. What am I saying. Ya' know what I gotta go to lunch.

When I walked into the lunch room Yue, Suki, and Toph were already at our normal table and four tables over was my brother, Haru, Zuko, Isaiah, and the rest of the popluar people. So i sat down at my table then Aang came up and sat with us. He is obsessed with me and Toph but more me. I dont wanna tell him that I'm not interested cause then he'd probaly get mad. Well who gives a fuck he likes Toph too.

**Zuko POV **

I was sitting at my luch table when I saw Sokka's sister walk in and walk to her table I couldn't stop staring at her but I had to so I could ask Sokka about her. So I turned my attention back to Sokka and the guys.

" So Sokka I didn't know you had a sister?" I said trying to make conversation.

" Yeah, her name is Katara, why?" Sokka said looking at me suspiciously.

" Cause I ran into her today and I yelled at her but I didn't know she was your sister until Isaiah told me," I told him looking at him appologeticly.

" Oh okay ," he just shrugged it off like it was nothing then went back to his conversation with Haru.

After school I went home to where my dad and sister were. I had dinner and went to bed

I went to bed thinking about Katara. Sokka would so kick my ass if he knew.

**Okay so what did you think so far I know it kinda went by fast and I sorry.**

**Katara outfit: ** punk/set?id=57041397

**Yue outfit : purple_pink_punk/set?id=60466586**

**Suki outfit : toxic/set?id=60465996**

**Toph Outfit: rawr_stuff/set?id=60574367**

**Okay so please R &R Love ya' all **


	2. Chapter 2: Not the Best Day

**Thank you so much for the great reviews and I will be continuing it. lol anyway Here is the next chapter. Hope ya love. **

**Katara's POV**

When I woke up the next morning I had a dream about that jerk. LIKE WHAT THE FUCK, was all I thought. I just got up and went to my closet and pulled out a blue and black stripped shirt with a long fishnet shirt underneath it and black ripped skinny jeans and tall converse with studs. I then went to the bathroom and put on my piercings. Then put on blue eye liner and black eye shadow.

I finished pinning up half my hair and went downstairs and my heart immediately stopped and the sight of my dad sitting at the table eating. So instead I just walked passed the kitchen and to the living room.

" Katara, get your ass in here and sit down and eat, you little ungrateful bitch!" my dad said yelled at me, loaned enough that the whole neighborhood could probably hear.

I was really scared and so I didn't yell back at him this time. So, I slowly walked into the kitchen and sat in the seat farthest from him, and closest to Sokka. We all ate breakfast quietly, it was very scary since my dad kept giving me death glares and shit like that.

When we all finished I quickly got up and ran into the living room grabbed my skate board and backpack and ran out the door. About a mile away I got on my board and quickly went to the schools parking lot and did some ticks while there. I quickly made my way to the spot where Suki, Toph, and Yue and I meet up at every morning.

" Hey, what happened you look like you seen a ghost?" Suki asked looking very concerned

" Well, … my dads back," I said just looking pissed.

" God damn it," Toph said cracking her hands. We all just laughed at her and made our way in the school and through the hall.

**Zuko's POV**

I was in the parking lot of the school with all the cheerleaders around me and my car. It was like a ritual for them but I hated it. I kinda wish Katara was one of the girls , but sadly no. I just stood there with the sluts throwing themselves at me. But I stood there staring at Katara who was standing there with her group. Eventually we walked in and ahead of us I saw Katara and her friends trying to pass though the crowd.

_God damn Zuko, If you keep staring at her like that people will start to notice_

Well I can't help it 

_Oh well excuse me for trying to save your ass from Sokka's beating _

Shit well what do I do she's beautiful 

_Find her on Facebook, save the picture of her,… or take a damn picture of her, just do something before someone notices_

Well your no help cause if I take a picture someone will notices and if someone catches me looking her up on Facebook they will be like why are you looking up the 'emo bitch' or some shit like that

_This is sad that your having an argument with yourself _

Shut the fuck up

After arguing with myself, I realized I did need to do something about that before someone notices.

Right when I thought that the bell rang and I went off to my first period class before I was late.

When Mr. Pakku was taking roll I realized that Katara was suppose to be in there. I wonder where she is.

" So were missing Ms. Mizu, Ms. Bei Fong, Ms. Kysoshi, and ?" asked Mr. Pakku. Everyone said yes and he began the math lesson.

About 5 minuets into the lesson Katara and her friends walked like it was no big deal and went to there seats. I never noticed but Katara's seat is diagonal from my mine. God I need to stop before Sokka kills me.

" So would anyone of you ladies like to tell me where you were?"Mr. Pakku asked staring daggers at them but mainly Katara. I wonder what he has against her ?

" We were roaming the halls," I heard Katara say while propping her feet on the desk and put in a piece of gum in her mouth.

" Do you think my class is something to just mess around and not care?" the teacher asked looking pissed off and his face was like red as a was kinda funny in a way.

" Welllll I sure know your cooking is," Katara replied smirking, as the whole class burst out in laughter. I kinda have a hunch that there related.

" URRRGGGGG YOUR HOPELESS!" yelled Mr. Pakku as he threw his hands up in the air.

At the end of class im pretty sure that the test we had I passed. But Katara looked like she was frustrated and somewhat confused. I kinda wanted to help her, but it was a test so I couldn't.

**Katara POV**

" I hate that class so damn much!" I yelled coming out of math.

" Why cause he's your grandpa or cause your learning thing?" Toph asked opening up her locker and shoving her math shit in there and grabbing her History book.

" Both, I swear that's another test I failed, besides all the teachers want me to get a tutor, I mean come on everyone knows that I'm not gonna amount to anything, that's why all the teachers pass me anyway," I coming coming to my locker and grabbing my history book and walking off to class with Toph cause Suki and Yue had science.

" Oh come on Kat, you know its not true," Toph said stopping dead in her tracks and looking straight at me.

" Well explain why the teachers suggest I get a tutor not need a tutor?" I said stopping also and looking back at her.

" Because they believe you can do it," Toph said sounding very serious.

" Okay what ever," I said rolling my eyes and started to walk.

" You seriously don't believe you can, do you ?" she said catching up to me.

" NO, I DON'T!" I yelled putting my head in my hands and leaning against a locker and sliding down to the ground.

" Come on Kat, Me, Sokka, Suki, and Yue all believe you can," Toph said taking my hands away from my face and smiling at me I just smiled back.

" Thanks," I said getting up right when the tardy bell rang but us being us we really didn't give a fuck.

The end of the day came quicker than I thought and I really didn't run into Zuko so I was good. I had to go home and i really wasn't looking forward to it. I just really hope since it's Friday Sokka will have friends over so my dad can't do nothing.

**Author Notes: Sooooo what did you all think ? Please tell me thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Apologies

**Okay so I have decided to upload another chapter cause ideas are in my head. It's kinda better than having writers block. I really hope this chapter is good . And thanks for R&R. Don't forget to R&R too. **

**WARNING : this chapter may contain blood. **

**Zuko's POV**

On my way home I got a text from Sokka asking if I wanted to spend the night at his house with the rest of the guys. I was kinda wondering what to say. Yes or No.

_Bro say yes you could possibly see Katara._

Well what if Isaiah is there ,he will be giving out hints to Katara, and Sokka.

_Take the chance. _

Fine.

So I just text him back saying yes I would go. I got to my house quickly ran into my room grabbed my bag and packed it with everything i needed and headed off to Sokka and Katara's. When I got there Sokka opened the door and i walked into the living room. I saw Isaiah sitting on the couch eating a bag of Spicy Ketchup chips.

" So Sokka, where's Katara at?" Isaiah asked while Sokka grabbed several brownies.

" Oh she got detention again," he said shooting one of my men in Black Ops. ( or how ever you spell it )

" What did she do this time," Isaiah asked with a mouth full of chips.

" Um she kinda cussed out Mr. Zhou, " Sokka said paying close attention to the screen.

" What do you mean by kinda?" Isaiah asked looking at him like did she or did she not.

" Okay she did , I just didn't wanna make her look like a bad person, even though that's kinda hard," Sokka said offensively.

" Haha, you got that right," Isaiah burped.

I was kinda mad how Isaiah agreed with him. But when I met her she was kinda mean, but I think that was cause all of the populars were running into her like she was a nobody. I kinda get why she yelled at me. I guess when she gets here I should apologize to her for yelling and shit. I really feel bad for yelling at her.

**Katara's POV**

God I hate detention. I just wish that I kinda disappeared from this world. I mean my dad is back from business and he's probably gonna beat me when I get home. I get on teachers nerve just cause I'm late for class or I just fall asleep in class. Besides no guy even likes me, they are kinda afraid of me. My last boyfriend Jet just used me, just to get Azula to go out with him. That's another reason why I hate life. I had a chance to kill myself a few months ago when no one was home but Sokka found me unconscious on the floor of the bathroom with blood all over me.

When I walked up the side walk to my front door I was kinda glade to see some of the guys cars. That way I knew my dad wouldn't do anything. So I walked up to the front door and went in.

" Hey emo ass is home," smirked Jay Jay. See what I mean.

" Go screw yourself Jay Jay!" I said yelled at him and giving him the middle finger as I went upstairs to my room.

When I got in my room I heard a knock so I put my stuff down and went over to the door to open it. When I opened it Zuko was standing there.

" What do you want? Are you here to call me emo? Or are you here to beat the crap out of me since I don't my girls with me ? Or are you here to yell at me to watch were I'm going?" I said throwing my hands up in the air and waling away from the door. I turn around to see him standing there shocked.

" No, I'm here to apologize about the other day when I told you about watching where your going, I didn't realize until today I could have watched where I was going, because you couldn't help it and where you were standing was at your locker, so I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said with a apologly written al over his face.

" Thanks, but you don't have to apologize to me, I'm emo, your a jock, it really wouldn't really need to say anything it's not like it matters, and besides it not like it's gonna make a huge difference in the world, no one really likes me and no one ever really will, I'm a nobody, if I killed myself it really wouldn't matter," I said taking off my jacket to where all my cuts were exposed. I noticed that his eyes went big when he saw them it was a lot.

**Zuko's POV**

Damn it Katara if you only knew I fucking care even though I just met you. When she took off her jacket it really hit me when I saw her arms. They were bad, I almost wanted to cry. I nearly took her in my arms and held her but I held back.

" Go ahead say something," She said looking at me like she had something bad coming for her.

" Katara, why do you do that?" was all I could get out, because I couldn't think of any other words.

" You have no idea how bad my life is do you? I'm shocked Sokka didn't tell you since you are one of his close friends." she said looked shocked.

" Yeah, I don't know," I said shaking my head no.

She took a deep breath in and went behind me to close the door and pulled me with her to sit on her bed next to her. She took another deep breath in and began.

" My mom died when she was giving birth to me, and ever since then my dad has beaten me and blaming me for her death, that's why if you ever hear Sokka say anything about me and my dad in the same sentence you'll know what he's talking about, and about 6 months ago I tried to committee suicide, but Sokka found me passed out on the bathroom floor with blood covering me everywhere," when she finished I was about to kill her father. But then again I wanted to hug her so tight and never let her go.

Instead I grabbed her hand and said," I've liked you even since I ran into you, I mentally hit my head on a locker for yelling at you."

Why the hell did I say this?

When I said that, she looked shocked ,but then she said something that I will never forget.

" I kinda like you too, but I wasn't quite sure about it this morning because I woke up from a strange dream with you in it," she said looking away from me.

I was smiling but not like those idiots who smile like really big and look stupid . I was just smiling small but small enough to look really happy. Before I realized what I was doing I pushed her face to face mine and pulled her into a kiss.

**Author Notes: HEHEHEH I'm evil I thought of the prefect plan. LOL….. So what did you think heheheh. Me Evil. lol PLEASE R&R :) :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion in a Song

**Okay I'm continuing it lol. Thank you all for the awesome comments and following and putting as you favs. I love you all so much lol. Anyway when my friend read this they were like Katara sounds a lot like you and I didn't even realize it at the time. But yeah I cut and shit like that. But hey, my brother never found me passed out before so thats a good thing. :) lol anyway here is the next chapter. **

**Katara POV **

He kissed me. I felt grenades go off inside me. When we pulled apart I had a slight blush on my face. But then I realized that we could never be together. He's a Jock I'm a Emo.

We sat their a few more minuets just staring at each other. Okay more like a few seconds, but it felt like minuets. I had no words to say, but i finally said something.

" You should probably go, they might be wondering where you were, and I don't think you wanna explain to my brother that you were up here in my room with me, and then him just spaz out," I said standing up and slowly walking to the door and wondering in my head why did I just say that?

" Yeah, I think you right," he was standing kinda awkwardly at the door rubbing the back of his neck. Then he just slowly walked out without another word.

When he was probably about halfway down the stairs I slow closed my door and locked it than ran to my phone and called all the girls on a four way call.

**( A/N: Okay so stuff in Regular is Katara, stuff in bold is Toph, stuff in italics is Suki, and underlined is Yue ) **

_"Hey"_

**" Sup cutter, fan girl, and Snow white" **

" How'd did you know I was on this call?" 

**" Trust me when Katara calls everyone is on cause it's usually important" **

" Guys I need you all to spend the night"

_" Why ?" _

" WELLL me and Zuko kinda kissed but he was the one who kissed me"

" OMG! HE did NOT?" 

" Yes HE DID!"

**" Well I guess were having a night with Katara and all the guys there, I'll be over in 5, c ya' "she hung up **

_" Well I'll see you in 3 since I live down the street" _

" kay bye"

" Okay i'll be there in about 5 with the bass because I have a feeling you need to do something, so grab your guitar and have it in the basement cause we're all gonna have a jam out session," 

" Okay, I think I need that "

" Haha okay I'll see ya in a few, bye"

" haha bye girl"

When the call was hung up I grabbed my guitar and went downstairs.

**Zuko's POV **

I was so stupid to kiss her but I couldn't help it. I fely something go off in me like fireworks or guns or something. But when she said I should probably go I didn't want to but she was right. When I got downstairs no one asked questions so that was a good thing. But I couldn't stop thinking about Katara. I kinda wonder what would Sokka say if I told him I like Katara.

_Well for one he might kill you _

Why the fuck are you back?

_Cause I'm your conscience, you can't get rid of me, and besides, you know Sokka might kill you, but on the other hand he might be happy his sister found someone that makes her happy_

Why do you have to be a smart ass sometimes?

_Cause it's my job, and you know part of you knows what I said is true_

SHUT UP !

Anyway a few minuets after I came down Katara came down with a guitar. I kinda looked at her like ' do you play ' but I guess she really didn't get it .

A few seconds later the doorbell rang and Katara ran to answer the door.

**Katara POV **

Finally there here. When the doorbell rang I was happy it was kinda akward with me and Zuko. I mean I like him a lot but I don't know. Any I ran to the door before Sokka could get there.

" OH MY FUCKING GOD KAT!" Suki yelled throwing her hands up in the air. She kinda looked like she was freaking out. I just gave her the look since Zuko was in the room then right when she walked in Yue and Toph walked up.

" So how bout a jam session guys?" Yue asked walking in and asking us. I really needed it to express my feelings.

No one rely said anything they just looked at me and I nodded my head yes. They all smiled and pulled me upstairs to my room. When we got up there I'm pretty sure the whole neighborhood could hear them.

" OH MY GOD,!" they all yelled and we kinda smiling.

" I KNOW,!" I looked rely freaked out when I said that. Because I didn't know weather or not be happy or sad.

" What are you gonna do, you know the popular rules?" Yue said looking at me.

" Well were not dating it was just a kiss," I said standing up from my bed and looking for my song song book. But sadly I couldn't find it. So I just sat back down.

" Or was it, come on Kat, you like him, and I think he really likes you too," Suki said looking really serious.

" Okay maybe I do like him, but like Yue said, 'the popular rules' remember, it's not like I can do anything about it, and I really don't wanna bring him into my messed up life," I said putting my head in my hands with small tears in my eyes.

" Okay I think it's time for a jam out my fellow BITCHES !" Toph said fist pumping in the air. Making me smile.

We all nodded our heads and got up. I grabbed a few guitar picks and went out of my room. Then we all ran down the stairs but got stopped by Sokka.

" Damn, is the upstairs on fire or something?" Sokka asked looking really stupid.

" No, we were racing downstairs to the basement," I said rolling my eyes and followed the rest of them to the basement.

" So Katara did you even write a song?" Toph asked twirling around a drum stick.

" No i haven't wrote a song in months, I was just thinking about winging it," I said shrugging it all off. I've winged it before and that song was pretty damn awesome if I don't say so myself.

" Okay," they all said and grabbed their instruments.

I randomly started to play my guitar and sing. Then they all joined.

Against the love, against the fight

Against the sun, against the night

Against the rules, against the force

Against the wall, against it all, oh no

I'm humanoid

(Whoa, ooh, whoa, oh, oh)

I'm humanoid

(Whoa, ooh, whoa, oh, oh)

Give me life, give me air

Or I'll be done but I don't care

Now I'm a shadow but it's too fast

Give me more, give me more

Can't get enough

I'm humanoid

(Whoa, ooh, whoa, oh, oh)

I'm humanoid

( Whoa, ooh, whoa, oh,oh)

I'm humanoid

(Against the pain)

I'm humanoid

(Won't you come back?)

Take me away, release the pain

I've thrown myself in too many worlds

Foolish and I know, loneliness hurts

Hold me, I'm drowning, hold me

I'm done with senses, I'm done with reasons

I'm done with questions, I'm done with hearing

Done with feeding, oh no

I'm humanoid

(Whoa, ooh, whoa, oh, oh)

I'm humanoid

(Whoa, ooh, whoa, oh, oh)

I'm humanoid

(Against the pain)

I'm humanoid

(Won't you come back?)

Take me away, release the pain

Don't wanna be the same

Survival, survival

I've thrown myself in too many worlds

Foolish and I know, loneliness hurts

Hold me, I'm drowning, hold me

Give me something that I can feel it

Show me something that I can see

Help me, help me, help me

Against the love, against the fight

Against a wall, against it all

" Damn, Kat," Suki said staring at me in disbelief. I just smiled before I even turned around we heard clapping, and that scared the shit out of us. When we turned around Sokka, Haru, Zuko, and Isaiah were standing there.

The only thing I was thinking was damn it Sokka. I can't believe Zuko was in there. GOD DAMN IT.

" Nice job with winging it, now….. who was the song about ?" Sokka said coming up eyeing me in the eyeball. And let me tell you it was kinda creepy.

" No … one ," damn this is akward because it was about his best friend so shit.

" Are you sure?" He said still standing there and still eyeing me in the eyeball. Man he can get annoying.

" Yes, " I rolled my eyes yet again and then took the guitar and put it on the stand.

" Okay, well we're going back upstairs," he said opining up and slowly walking back up there.

" Okay you guys do that," I said sarcasticly.

**Zuko POV**

Damn ,I can tell she is lying. Because that song was about someone.

When we went back upstairs we went back to playing our game. A few minuets later the girls came up and went into the kitchen. I could hear them talking about something but I was paying attention to the game and trying to not get killed. I have a feeling this is gonna be one hell of a night.

**A/N: OKAY so what did you think? And this is prob. gonna be the only chapter with a song in it just to let you know. I was listening to that song then I got an idea from it so yeah. Anyway I might upload more later today since I am at home sick. FUN OH FUN. the sarcasm. lol anyway thanks for the great reviews and Shit like that lol. **

**It's all shits and giggles until someone giggles and shits. :D lol I'm weird **

**and the song was Humanoid by Tokio Hotel. incase you were wondering**

**Anyway PLEASE R&R :) THANKS. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Skatepark

**Okay so I have decided to do another chapter since i am bored and have nothing better to do. Lol anyway Please R&R thanks. **

**Katara POV **

The girls and I were upstairs in my room while the guys were downstairs. We were listening to Asking Alexandria Breathless. Then all of a sudden I got and awesome idea, since every time my brother and I have people over my dad sleeps in a motel, we could go to the skatepark since its open till like 2a.m on Fridays and Saturdays. Besides it's only like 8:00.

" Hey guys, I have an idea," I said with a big smirk on my face. They kinda looked scared but some looked like I was about to say something awesome, and I was.

" What?" Suki asked slowly with her frightened look turned into curiosity

" How bout we go to the skatepark ?" I asked getting up and going into my closet and pulling out my pulling out my awesome skate outfit.

" Hell yeah," Toph yelled getting up and grabbing her board. Then the rest of them nodded their heads and grabbed their boards. We all went out my door and down the stairs to the living room to tell Sokka.

When we got in there Sokka was yelling in Zuko's ear to die, I found that really bizarre. I just shook that off and walked in a little further with the girls.

" Sokka we're going to the skatepark, we'll be back later, and if you all wanna come you better hurry the fuck up cause were not waiting all damn day," I said as we made our way to the door but Sokka stopped us.

" Yo wait up, we're going," he said pausing his game and grabbing his board while all the guys stood up and walked out the door with us.

I find this very great that the popular guys are coming with us. As you can see I have serious sarcasm in my voice. Anyway we walked a few blocks before we all finally got to the skatepark. I was very happy to be their cause that's where me and Jet are gonna have our little skate off if he ever decided to come back and man up. Yeah, I know weird, me and my ex making a deal, but hey he asked for it, thinking he is a better skater than me.

Well we made our way to a table where Zuko and Haru sat down.

" What, you guys not gonna skate?" I asked taking off my jacket and beanie.

" Nope, not till I get the wheels tightened," Haru said playing with the wheels of his board.

" Well look in one of my jacket pockets there should be a tightener in there," I said tossing him my jacket.

" Thanks," he said looking in the pockets.

" No prob, what about you Zuko?" I asked looking at him.

He looked up then said, " I will just not right now."

" Oh, well in that case, will you watch my stuff for me while I skate?" I sake him kinda awkwardly.

" Yeah sure, " he said smiling at me. I just smiled at him and went off to skateboard.

**Zuko's POV **

I really didn't feel like skateboarding right now so I just sat down and watched Katara. I have to say, she is pretty damn good. I mean I've never seen a girl skateboard as good as her. I watched as she did and olly. Next thing I knew I felt a hand on my should which caused me to jump a little. But then when the person sat down it was Isaiah. Damn is he trying to give me a fucking heart attack.

" So, why aren't you skating?" he said slowly fooling my eyes. Then he smirked when he saw who I was looking at.

" I know why your not skating," he said with that stupid smirk on his face.

" Oh shut up ," I said nearly about to smack that smirk off his face.

" I think I'm the only one who noticed you we're gone for like ten minuets upstairs, so spill, what did you and her do?" I was about to kill him at this point cause he noticed that I was gone.

" Why would I tell you?" I said stubbornly. He just laughed.

" Bro I've known you since second grade, and you know I won't go and tell Sokka, now what happened?" he said being serious at this point.

" Fine, I'll tell you, god damn,…. well I apologized to her for yelling, then she told me about her dad, after that she told me about the suicide thing, and then well we umm I kinda kissed her and she sorta kissed me back I think," I said sorta regretting telling him that, but I kinda had to tell someone.

" Damn, she actually trust you ?" Isaiah asked looking surprised.

" What do you mean ?" Now I was confused, thanks a lot Isaiah.

" I mean, she hardly trust anyone, except for Sokka, Toph, Suki, and Yue, and to have her trust you is like a miracle," He was smiling like I had done a miracle. Then he patted me on my shoulder.

" She's a keeper, and bye that I mean like your lucky, cause she trust you, and no I don't like her trust me," he said smiling at me then he saw Katara stop and started to walk over here. So he smirked and walked away.

When we all finished Skateboarding it was about 12:00 so we all went back to Katara and Sokka's place. Now thanks to Isaiah I can't stop thinking about that kiss.

**Katara's POV **

Well after we all got back home we all decided to hang out together in the basement since there is a lot of room in the basement. **  
**

Anyway the rest of the night we just hung out and played some music and just had a good time. The whole night I kept looking at Zuko and he knew I was looking because he was looking too. Around three a.m. we all fell asleep I was oddly close to Zuko because our heads were almost touching. That was because he was across from me.

**Okay so what did you all think yeah I'm being nice and updating so yeah. PLEASE R&R :) thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6: Awkward Moments

**Okay I'm sorry for not updating and no I'm not dead. LOL. Anyway I'm loving this story and all the awesome reviews and followers and people who put it as their favorite.**

**Katara POV**

The next day was kinda awkward at breakfast, cause Zuko was sitting right next to me and well Toph was on the other side smirking. I kept hitting her with my leg, and she kept chocking on her food overtime. I was shocked she didn't quit smirking. Anyway it was kinda awkward how no one was talking but then finally Sokka started talking.

" So how was everyones sleep?" he asked finally breaking the silence.

" Good," we all muttered and just continued to eat.

Back to the awkward silence again. At least we we're pretty much done eating. When everyone was Suki had to go because she had some cousins coming over. Then Yue had to leave because her dad wanted her to do chores. Also Toph and to leave to get ready for some family brunch shit. Then all of Sokkas friends left except for Zuko.

So I got dressed in my BVB shirt and black and white stripped skinny jeans. When I got out to walk to the bathroom I ran into Zuko.

" Oh hey," he said smiling at me.

" Hey," I said smiling back at him. It was kinda awkward it a way.

" So how did you sleep?" he asked standing there rubbing his neck.

" Good….. Well as good as sleep on the floor could be," I said laughing a little.

" Haha, well that's good,….. well about yesterday…. I just wanted to know something?" he said standing there a little awkward. I was kinda wondering what he wanted to know.

" Yeah, what is it?" I said walking towards the bathroom and motioning for him to follow.

He took a deep breath then started.

" I just wanted to know what you felt when we kissed….. cause I felt something unbelievable," he said looking away awkwardly. I was really shocked when he said that cause I almost dropped my eyeliner when he said that.

" I.. I ..I.. I can't believe you felt that way cause I felt the same," I said stuttering really bad but at this moment in time I didn't give a fuck.

The look on his face made him look like he was shocked.

**Zuko POV**

I can't believe that she felt what I felt when we kissed. I really had an urge to kiss her again, but I reframed myself. I really didn't know what to say or do at this point. Then I finally did the unthinkable.

" Katara, will… will you … um… go out with me ?"

**Okay I know this is very short but hey at least I updated :) Please R&R thanks :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Answers with Blood

**Thanks everyone for all your awesome reviews. I don't know about all of you but I really love writing this. Anyway I'm sorry the last chapter was so short but I promise this one will be longer. So right now I'm listening to Kryptonite by 3 Door Down. Its giving me inspiration. But I will let all you in on a secret, I listen to music while writing, it gives me good ideas. Anywhore lol whore I always wanted to say that. Okay well here is the next chapter. **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOOD**

**Katara POV**

I thought that hell just froze over. I never thought that he would feel that way. But damn. I can't say yes and I can't say. I like him too much, but I don't wanna get hurt, thats why I'm torn in-between saying yes and no. I really don't know what to say or do at this point. But obviously part of me objected to that.

" I… I don't know, I really just ….. I'm afraid to say yes and scared to say no," I really had no clue what the hell to say.

" Why are you afraid and scared?" he looked really confused. I really wanted to cry at this moment cause I really didn't want to explain it to him. But I knew I had to.

" If I say yes then I'm afraid that you might break my heart, and if I say no I'm scared that I might loose you, I know this might sound really crazy," I said looking away cause I was about to cry. He looked at me like those things wold never happen, but I wasn't quite sure.

" I would never try to break your heart, and if you thought you could loose me then your wrong, I should be the one afraid of loosing you," he said cupping my face while our eyes were locked. He finally just leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. My heart was going crazy. I knew I had to say no, I couldn't deal with the populars bitching at me about the rules, and with them going back to putting shit back on my locker about me being an emo fag and shit like that. This is gonna be really hard for me to say, because I really like him.

" I can't Zuko, the popular rules," I told him after the kiss broke with tears brimming in my eyes.

" Fuck the popular rules, I like you a lot," he said looking at me like I meant everything to him. I think that was the first time I have ever seen anyone look at me that way. Man why does life have to be a bitch? I hate life. But then again if I did end my life a few months back I would never met Zuko. But, at least if I was dead all this would have never happened and I wouldn't have to hurt him and myself by any of this. DAMN THIS LIFE.

" I'm sorry Zuko, I just couldn't deal with all of the populars going back to writing notes and putting them on my locker or them putting shit in my locker, " After I said that I finally ran down the stairs and out the door. I really can't deal with this. I kept running till I got to the park. I stopped running when I was out of sight of the street and people.

So I walked up to a tree and slid down it and sat on the ground. After I argued with my conscience, I finally just pulled out my blade. I pulled down my fishnet arm warmers and pressed the cold blade to my skin. But before I even started to cut. I stared down at all the other cuts. I had flash backs of all the bad memories in my life then the few good memories. Each one of my cuts stand for something thats happened to me or what people have done to me.

Finally I took the blade and slid it across my wrist. I just watched as the warm blood slowly came down, and started to make a small pool of blood below my hand. I wasn't deep enough to kill me, and trust me if I wanted to be dead at this moment I would have killed myself by cutting up and down.

I sat in that same spot for a while. I get up and leave till it started to get late. I really need to start heading home, I have school tomorrow. I finally got up and headed home. When I got there Zuko's car was gone, I actually quite happy cause I didn't want to face him.

So I went in the house and noticed Sokka passed out on the couch, so I just quietly walked up up to my room and got into my pajamas. Then when I was finished getting ready for bed I walked back into my room, locked the door, and crawled into my warm bed.

I didn't get much sleep that night. My thoughts kept swimming around Zuko. I like him so much. I just hurt both him and myself. I really wanted to say yes to him, trust me I was seriously about scream yes and kiss him. But, I took my time and thought about it. It might have been a bad idea, cause I know he really likes me too, I could see it in his eyes. Damn why to I have to have some logic. Not a lot of logic but some, when it comes to shit like that.

**Zuko POV **

When she ran out of the room I followed her. But I lost her when she ran outside.

When she said she can't I knew she wanted. I think she really likes me, cause if she didn't she wouldn't have been almost crying. I really care about her, and trust me when I say this, If I could give her anything she wanted in the world I would. If anyone was hurting her I would kill them, because no one hurts her without dealing with me. Besides if the populars do anything to her I can hurt them. I'm like there leader. I have all the cheerleaders around me and all the football players.

Besides all the cheerleaders here are stupid. They all wanna date me too. Well they need to know that I'm taken. Okay well not really but in my head I'm taken by Katara and only Katara.

I would actually be taken by her if the stupid fucking rules didn't exist.

GOD FUCKING DAMN IT !

Anyway when I got home I decided to go to bed and think. I have school in the morning anyway.

I am gonna talk to Katara and the populars tomorrow. If the populars have anything to say then they gonna have to deal with me. Because I need to be with Katara. I swear she is gonna be the death of me, but I really wouldn't care. As long as she is mine.

After that long time of thinking of Katara I finally fell asleep.

**Okay soooo what did ya think ? I personally love this chapter. I thinks its one of the best. LOL :) Anyway I will be updating more today. Because I have nothing better to do today. I'm think about making this whole day just dedicated to this story and just update it all day. What do you think ? Cause I have my music in and lots of ideas are coming to me for this story and I just got a new idea for a new story so when I finish this story I will know what the next one will be lol. Anyway PLEASE R&R. THANKS :)**


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Gonna Kill Him

**Yup updating it again….. Yup :) okay so anyway thank you so much yad yad yad something about R&R yad yad yad. So yeah YOLO BITCH…. IDK anywhore….. I am gonna say that for now instead of anyway….its funner. Okay so I'm still listening to music and shit…. " I can be your whore, I am the dark you created, I understand I am your whore, but let me tell you something baby, you love me for everything you hate me for," lol sorry I'm listening to Whore by In This Moment. Love that song it's one of my fav and Idk why. Well let me just tell you something I am gonna be listening to Falling In Reverse while writing this chapter so if it seem a little crazy or weird thats what you get for letting me listen to music while writing this. LOL Okay well on to the story.**

**Katara POV **

The next morning I woke up to Raised By Wolves by Falling in Reverse. So I got up and kept the music on while I got dressed in my black shirt and pants with my converse. When I finished I walked into the bathroom and put on my make up and arm warmers so it would cover the cuts. When I looked in the full length mirror I looked really goth and emo but I really could care less. So I just left the bathroom and went back to my room to grab my phone, jacket, keys, and backpack. When I found everything I needed I went downstairs. When I went in the living room to no surprise I saw Sokka still sleeping. It was not a pretty sight either. There was drool coming out of his mouth and his head wasn't even on the couch it was on the coffee table. I wonder how he even got his head there? Well he's my idiot brother.

I really wonder why Suki likes him. I mean I sometimes think she is messed up in the head, but hey she's one of my best friends. You really gotta love her though cause she is really supportive.

I looked over at Sokka and saw him still drooling. I guess I should wake him up. So I decided to throw a math book at him. I found his math book and threw it right at him stomach so he would fall.

" WHAT THE HELL ?!" Sokka yelled getting up. I just stood there laughing.

" It's 20 mins till school starts and you weren't awake and you aren't dressed," I said walking into the kitchen and gabbing a cereal bar.

" Damn it !" he yelled running up the stairs. I just rolled my eyes and went to grab my skateboard.

" I'm leaving !" I yelled up the stairs at Sokka.

" Okay, be careful !" he yelled back down at me as I walked out the door.

I skated to school like most days when I didn't feel like taking my car. My mind was still fucked up from yesterday. I mean I really like him. Man I really need to stop thinking about this, I had my opportunity and I blew it. I just shook all that off as I made my way on the school grounds. As I skated I did and ollie over a bench and rail grinned the rail towards Yue , Toph and Suki.

" What's wrong ?" Suki said looping all of our arms together as we all walked up to the school.

" Well Zuko asked me out and I said no," I said putting my head down a little.

" What?!" They all yelled at me. They all looked shocked.

" Why the hell did you say no!?" Yue asked while her eyes were still wide from shock.

" Because one the popular rules, two I don't want them to do any of that shit they use to do, with putting shit on my locker," I said really sad. I was really sad but at least no ones making fun of us yet. Yes I did say yet, we always get made fun of cause we're emo and punk.

" Oh," Suki said hugging me the looped our arms back together. I just lightly smiled and kept walking. We were almost to our lockers till one of the populars and his group stops us.

" Oh what the hell do you want Jake?" Toph said trying to pull us around.

" Not so fast, do you really feel the need to take up most the hall with your little posse?" he said never taking his eyes off me. I felt like he was eye raping me. It was gross, I really wanna kick his ass.

" Yeah, we do as we please," Suki said as we all walked around him and his group to get to our lockers.

When I got to my locker Jake turned me around and pinned me to the locker and smirked at me. All I did was send him the death glare.

" GET THE FUCK OFF ME JACKASS!" I yelled at him as Yue, Toph, and Suki were being held back by the rest of his dumbass friends.

" Katara look," Suki said nodding her head towards the door. I looked over to see what she was talking about and I saw Zuko coming down the hall with Isaiah. I quickly looked back to Jake when I felt his hand on my waist. I tried getting out of his grip but he was too strong. I could feel my cuts reopened, and let me tell you they hurt like hell, and I hissed in pain.

" Well, well, Katara," he said smirking as I was still struggling to get out of his grip. I tears threatening to come out, I had a feeling he was gonna try and rape me right here in the hallway. Knowing most the people wouldn't even give a shit and they would just let him. I was now crying a I really didn't care. Now his hand was going up my shirt and I couldn't stop him since he had both my hands pinned above me.

**Zuko POV **

I was walking down the hall with Isaiah with all the rest of the populars following. I was smiling and laughing and having a good time till we turned the corner to where our lockers were. I instantly got angry when I saw Jake with MY KATARA and he had he pinned and she was crying. I was pissed. Just like I said yesterday FUCK THE POPULAR RULES. NO ONE TOUCHES KATARA BUT ME AND ME ONLY. I don't give a shit if were together or not she IS MINE. So I quickly walked over there and pulled that bastard off of her. I watched as she slid down and cried. Then I turned back to him.

" WHAT THE HELL MAN !?" Jake yelled like I just did something horrible.

" NO ONE TOUCHES HER !" I threatened him and pulled him by the collar and threw him into the other lockers.

" Or what ?" he asked smirking. He is really trying to make me pissed. I just decided to punch him square in the face.

" Or that," I said releasing him and walking over to were Katara was.

I sat down on the ground and pulled her into my lap to calm her down. I heard gasp in the background but I ignored them. I just worried about Katara nothing else. I looked down at her and it just made me want to kill Jake right now. But I didn't I stayed and held Katara. A few seconds later I heard sniffs coming from her. I saw her slowly looked up at me and I smiled at her and wiped away some of her tears. When I finished wiping them she lightly smiled at me. I took that as my chance and I slowly went down and captured her lips with mine. I heard more gasp but I ignored them again. When we finally pulled apart I was sad but got over it.

" I know I already asked you this but will you go out with me?" I whispered but other people heard and more gasp came.

" Yes," she said getting up and I got up with her. I smiled and kissed her once again.

" You know I would never do anything to hurt you right?" I asked after we kissed. She just nodded her head and smiled. Right when she did that the bell rang.

" I gotta go but I'll see you in class," I said kissing her check.

" Okay," she said in a soft voice and grabbed her stuff out of her locker and went to class with the girls.

**Okay so here is the next chapter I really love this chapter I think its so sweet. LOL :D ANYWHORE PLEASE R&R. THANKS :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Screaming in Class

**Okay so I will be updating because I am sick. I will be out of school today because I have a stomach virus. Fun Oh Fun. **

**Katara POV**

I was scared out of my mind till Zuko came. I actually think that he will protect me. Well I know he will. Like I saw he hit Jake. I can't believe I said yes but hey I really like him so don't blame me. Anyway I walked to class late with the girls, it was no surprise to the teachers anymore that we were late to every class. So we just sat down in our seats in the back and started to blast music. It was so loud people started to stare. But we didn't care. Somehow during class Zuko got my number and started to text me, and asked me out on a date tonight. I was blushing, I quickly went back to music and I started to sing the same song that the girls were singing.

_' Darling'_

_' Don't lie to me'_

_'Darling' _

_' Don't lie to me' _

Then again everyone started to stare at us. It was kinda awkward since I was screaming darling and Suki was singing. I love screamo music so I really don't care. After we started to scream and sing again the bell rang so me and the girls ran out of class before the teacher could even call our names to give us detention on Friday.

" Nice screaming Kat, " Suki said giving me a high five and our hand shake.

" Thanks, and nice singing to you," I said smiling and walking up to our lockers.

" Thanks, there is nothing better than disrupting that class with good screamo, besides I think Ms. Ragone needs to make that class more exciting," Suki said opening her locker and grabbing her math book.

" I know, just last week Toph and I fell asleep during her lecture about Romeo and Juliet, I mean come on does she really expect people to stay awake during that lecture, I even heard Sokka snoring from the other side of the room," I said closing and locking my locker.

" Haha, wow," Suki walking with all of us to class.

The rest of the day was a real blur.

So when I got home Zuko's car was there. That's weird, I just shook it off and went inside. When I got in the door I saw Sokka on top of Zuko. That was really awkward, so I just looked at them like what the fuck. When Sokka noticed me he started to laugh like an idiot.

"Hey Katara, " he said still laughing like the git he is. " This is not what it looks like," he said getting off Zuko.

" Okay then," I said awkwardly walking into the kitchen. I was really thinking that was bizarre. Anyway. Right when I got in the kitchen Zuko and Sokka had followed me in there.

" I was on Zuko because I was trying to hurt him for going out with you, " Sokka said walking up to fridge and grabbing a soda.

" Why?" I asked grabbing a water.

" Because if he breaks your heart ,then I'm gonna have to hurt him, then we would have no friendship after that," Sokka said draping his arm on my shoulder.

" Okay well when he does I won't let you know, just to save your friendship," I said walking out of the kitchen and towards my room. When I got there I closed the door and plugged up my phone to charge. I few seconds later I heard a knock at my door so I went to answer it. When I opened it Zuko was standing there.

" Hey," I said opening my door and walking back in my room taking off my boots and putting on m converse.

" Do you really think I would break your heart?" he asked walking in and watching.

" No, I only said that for the benefit of my brother," I said grabbing a bag from my closet and grabbing some clothes to put in it.

" Oh, where are you going?" he asked sting on my bed while I folded a pair of pajamas.

" I'm spending the night at Suki's," I stated while I stopped pack to look at him.

" Oh," he said standing up and pulling me towards him. He stood there looking at me with our eyes locked. A few seconds later he put his hand lightly on my cheek and pulled my face towards his. We stopped when our noses were touching. We stood there for a few seconds, but he finally we down and captured my lips with his. It felt amazing too.

**Zukos POV**

Damn how I wish we could stay like this forever. But like every good thing in life it had to end. When it did I just held he a little longer until she told me to let her go so she could finish packing. So when I let her go I went downstairs back to where Sokka was. About ten minuets later she came down to leave.

" Bye guys I'm going to stay the night with Suki," she said putting her bag a skateboard down so she could hug us.

" Bye Kat, don't forget to tell Suki good things about me a lot," Sokka said hug Katara. When he said the she smacked him upside his she got finished hugging Sokka she came to me.

" Bye Katara, I will see you tomorrow," I said kissing her and then pulled her into a hug.

" Bye." she said kissing me again then grabbed her stuff the went out the door.

After a few hours of hanging out with Sokka I decided to call it a night and go home. When I got home Azula was watching tv and my dad was in his office working. When I walked into the living room Azula stopped me.

" So I hear you and little miss cutter are going out?" She asked smirking.

" Her name is Katara," I said almost yelling at her.

" Yeah well if you wanted to go out with someone like that you could have asked Mai, I mean she really likes you," she said examine her nails.

" Well I really like Katara not Mai, besides at least Katara has feelings unlike Mai," I said walking away from her and to my room.

" What ever," I could tell she was really annoyed, but I didn't care.

I just went to my room and closed the door. I was really annoyed at Azula for calling Katara cutter. I really wanted to strangle her for that. I just decided to calm down and breath, God damn you Azula. She really thinks that I would date lifeless Mai. Just wow. Katara is perfect for me. She knows how to feel. Also she can be mean when she needs to and she is really nice, but only to the people she cares about. Which is what I like about Katara. Also that she is beautiful and pretty.

I just decided to go to bed after all that.

**Okay so what do ya think now :D I guess this one is a little longer. Anywhore please R&R thanks :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Nervous

**Okay so Idk Im in writers block after the last chapter so if this chapter sucks well I'm sorry. Just a heads up. **

**Katara's POV**

Okay so it's Friday and me and Zuko have our date tonight and I am nervous as shit. It's only homeroom. God damn I have to be nervous for like seven hours and forty five more mins till the girls and I can go to my house and help calm me down as I get ready. I sat in the back of the room with the rest of the girls just freaking out and listening to music. I decided to listen to Falling in Reverse to calm my nerves. Soon as the bell rang i grabbed my stuff and fled out the door towards my locker.

" Wait up Kat," the girls said chasing after me.

" Damn Kat you sped out of there like you saw a ghost," Toph said walking up next to me.

" I bet you she's nervous about tonight," Suki said looking at me waiting for me to answer.

" Yeah, try super nervous," I said walking with them towards English class.

" Told you guys," Yue said smirking at them.

" Yeah yeah, at least you can sleep through next class Kat," Toph said lightly punching me in the arm. I just smiled and walked towards English.

When we got in there Zuko was already in there with tones of people surrounding him. So me and the girls just went to our usual spot in the back and pulled out or ipods and put them in the speakers and jammed out to Down with a Sickness by Disturbed. That's when everyone turned their attention to us. Let me tell you all the looks we got were hilarious. I wanted to fall out of my seat laughing but I didn't. A few seconds later my eyes met with Zuko's and he smelled at me. I blushed and smiled back.

A few minuets later the teacher walks in and hands out a test. I was sitting there looking at her like what the fuck you never said anything about a god damn test stupid bitch. I just stared at the paper all of class I knew none of it so what was the point of trying. My stupid dyslexia.

I kept looking up at the board and around the classroom. Every time I looked up I noticed that Zuko kept looking at me. The last time I looked up I noticed him looking at me concerned.

" Are you ok?" he mouthed to me.

" No, I have dyslexia," I mouthed back.

" Oh, have you answered any?" he asked. I just shook my head no. Then he nodded then the bell rang. I turned in my paper last and walked out of class. I saw Zuko waiting for me outside the door.

" Hey, " he said taking my hand in his and he took my notebook and held it for me.

" Hey," I said back walking down the hall hand in hand with him.

" So, are you okay, other than having problem taking the test," he said walking with me towards the lockers.

" Yeah, I barely pass any test anyway,so its no biggy," I said just shaking it off.

" Okay," he said kissing my cheek and smiling.

When we got to the lockers I put my notebook up and my pencil and locked my locker. While I did that Zuko went across the hall and did the same then came back to me and we walked to Independent Study. When we walked in I went over to where the girls were while he went over to where his friends were. I tried to sleep durning that class but Zuko kept texting me. So I kept giving him I'm trying to sleep look. Then he gave me the I don't care your gonna text me look. I just rolled my eyes and started to text him.

( Words in bold are Zuko's text and the words in italics are Katara's)

_'So where are we going tonight ?'_

**' That is a surprise, just don't wear anything fancy'**

_' Wasn't dreaming of it….. besides I don't even own a dress or a pair of heels'_

**' lol, :D I bet….. But I really don't care… cause I like you for you and if you don't wear a dress I could care less, besides IK that you would never wear a dress'**

_' awww thanks…. and lol yes I would never unless it was prom but even then it wouldn't be one of those proper dresses'_

**'LOL IK :D'**

Right when he texted that the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Thank god, only about two more hours of school then three hours till the date. Anyway me and the girls walked out of class and towards the cafeteria.

" So what did you and Zuko text about?" Suki asked being her nosey self.

" Haha, wow Suki, I asked him where he was taking me, then he said it's a surprise and told me not to wear anything fancy, then I said I wasn't dreaming of it," I said shaking my head at her and smiling.

" Oh, I wonder where he is taking you?" she wondered to herself out loud.

" Stop being nosey Suki," Yue said laughing at her and walking up into the lunch line.

" I can't help that I'm nosey Yue!" Screeched Suki as she grabbed a tray. Me and Toph just laughed as we saw the look on Suki's face.

" We know," Me, Toph, and Yue said in unison.

" HEYY, It's not my fault, I'm means we do all have to help Kat get ready, and I wouldn't hurt to know where their going so we would know what she would need to wear," she said paying for her food and waited for us to all pay.

" True, maybe I could get it out of him," Toph said with a smirk showing up on her face. Now I was a little scared about what she was thinking.

" No, we don't need you to go scaring the shit out of my boyfriend Toph, I love you and everything but no, I don't wanna know what's going on through your head," I said sitting down and laughing a bit.

" Oh come on Kat, all I would do is mess around with him a bit," she said digging into her mystery meat. I don't see how she eats that shit.

" No, that's final," I said taking a bite out of my burger.

" Your no fun," she mumbled and continued to eat her food. I just smirked and continued to eat my food also.

After lunch all the rest of the classes I slept until the last bell rang then me and the girls ran out of class to to the lockers. We grabbed our backpacks and boards then skated our way down the hall and towards the front and towards my house to help me get ready for my date with Zuko.

When we got to my house I felt like I was gonna throw up cause I was so nervous. Thank god they were here to help clam me down, because if they weren't here I probably would be throwing up right now. At this point in time I am glad I have best friends like them cause they help me through everything.

" Okay so we have three outfits for you to choose from," Yue said showing me the three outfits. I have a feeling they started to argue over which outfit so they are making me decide. Great.

" Okay," I said getting up and looking at the three outfits on my bed. I picked out the one that had a grey shirt with a girl hanging off a cliff, black skinny jeans, a spiked belt, and silver bows, black arm warmers, and a silver necklace. When I took each thing from each outfit they picked out they just smiled at me when I put that outfit together.

" Nice," the all said and pushed me into the bathroom. I just laughed at them while I put on the outfit. When I finished putting it all on and came out they all smiled and nodded their yes for a yes. Then they all pulled me into the bathroom so they could do my hair and make up.

Right when they finished the doorbell rang and I started to get really nervous.

" Calm down, you got this," Suki said as we walked downstairs. I saw Zuko standing while Sokka was giving him the talk. So Suki decided to go in there.

" Okay Sokka let's let the love birds go now, " Suki said motioning for me to come in. I walked in and Zuko's mouth kinda dropped. But it closed as I walked up to him.

" You look beautiful," he said leaning down and kissing me on the lips.

" Thanks," I said smiling with a slight blush.

" You ready to go?" he asked and I nodded yes then we walked out to his car. Then went off to our unknown place for our date.

**A/N: So what did you think of this chapter. And please tell me you liked it because I worked on this for 4 hours just for you guys. And if you don't like it I think I might die. Because of how much effort I put into this. SO PLEASE LIKE IT I BEG OF YOU. **


	11. Author Notes PLEASE READ IMPORTANT INFO

**Okay I know you guy are all looking forward to where he takes her. But I'm kinda stuck on deciding on where he takes her. So I want you to vote **

**To the beach and have a picnic under the stars **

**To a concert where Katara's all time fav band is playing **

**To a amusement park **

**To the movies **

**Or just a fancy dinner**

**I need you guys to vote and tell me which one you think is best. Because that will help me write the next chapter. Thanks :) **


	12. Chapter 11: The Big Date

**Hello everyone lol. Okay wazzz up all the votes are done I guess so lets just get going on this story since I have nothing else to say. I am so sorry for not updating. P.S If you wanna see what Katara's outfit for the date looks like go to my profile and there is a link to where I came up with an outfit. And again I am so sorry for not updating please forgive me. If you wanna kill me go right ahead but then you would have killed your fav author and you would have no one to complete this story or the other stories. **

**Zuko POV**

She looks so beautiful. I bet you she will have fun on this date. I just smiled to myself and picked her hand up in mine. She started to blush and let me tell you she looked so cute with that blush. I just smiled and continued to drive. This night will be fun.

We continued to drive till I saw the amusement park. I bet Katara and me will have a blast here. When I pulled into a parking spot I noticed how excited Katara. Cause when we got there he quickly unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car and yelled at me to hurry up. I just laughed and smiled at her excitement. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car and went to where Katara was standing. I grabbed her hand and we walked into the amusement park.

We have been here about an hour now and we have went and the coaster of doom (not a real ride just made it up),farris wheel, and the bumper cars. Haha wow Katara seems really hyper active, but I think its really cute.

When we finished the bumper cars I took her to the bottle toss. I was gonna win her a stuffed wolf since I know how much she loves wolfs.

" Zuko, this has been the best date I have ever been on," she said standing up on her tippy toes and kissing me.

" Really?" I asked shocked.

" Yeah, all the other guys took me to fancy dinners, and made me wear clothes that wasn't me." he said taking my hand and smiling at me as we continued to walk towards the games.

" Well I'm not like that, I want you to always be yourself," I said stopping infront of the bottle toss. She just smiled and I paid the guy for three balls. On the first try I knocked them all down. I wasn't really shocked seeing as how I am a football player.

" Great job kid which one do you want?" asked the guy at the stand and I pointed at the giant wolf. He then took it down and handed it to me then I turned and gave it to Katara. She just giggled and took it while laughing at me. I couldn't help but to laugh at that. It was just so adorable.

" Oh My God, Ski ball, I am so gonna beat your ass at that," Katara squealed and ran over to the ski ball machine.

" Oh your on," I said running after her.

When we got done playing ski ball I couldn't believe the score Katara 2053 and mine 1862. She actually beat me, I was quite shocked. After we played ski ball Katara ran towards the basketball shoot. I know I can beat her at this.

" I know what your thinking Zuko, and no you can not," she said with a smirk on her face.

" Sweetie, I'm a jock, you can't beat me at my own game," I said brushing off my shoulder like it was a piece of cake.

" Yeah, a football jock, and trust me I play basketball with Sokka and the guys, this game will be easy," she said taking a basketball and closing her eyes and made a shot. I was shocked that she could do that. But I just took the basketball and shot it. And of course I miss. By the time we finished that game she had beaten me again. I looked over and saw her smirking at me.

" I let you win," I said crossing my arms.

" Sure you did," she said with her smirk still on that face.

I wonder how I could get rid of that smirk. I thought for a second. Then I came up with something. I leaned down towards Katara and kissed her lightly on the lips but with some passion. I pulled away and smirked when I saw the blush on her face.

" Haha, your blushing," I said taking her hand in mine and walking towards the funnel cake stand.

When we got to the funnel cake stand we ordered a funnel cake and some cokes then went to go sit down. I think this night turned out pretty great.

When we finished eating we walked back to the car. I could tell Katara was struggling trying to hold the wolf, so I took it and held it for her in my other hand that wasn't holding hers. It was kinda cute when he was struggling, because the wolf was like half of her. Hahah.

We've been in the car for 15 minutes now. I've been flirting with her and making fun of her for struggling with the wolf. She kinda looked a little sad when we got to her house, but I leaned over and kissed her goodnight to make her smile and feel happy. She just smiled at me and kissed me back.

" I love you Katara," I said kissing her one last time.

" I love you too Zuko," she said grabbing her wolf and headed out the door.

**Katara POV **

When I got out of the car I noticed that all the girls were still here and so were the guys. I kinda think their planning for this date to be longer. But who knows. When I got inside they all ran up to me and started asking me so many questions.

" Where did you guys go," Suki said helping me carry the wolf upstairs with the rest of the girls following behind.

" We went to the amusement park," I said walking into my room and setting the big wolf down.

" Damn, I can tell, seeing as how you came walking in with a wolf half the sized of you,'' Yue said picking the giant wolf up and looking at it.

" Oh, that's where you went. I thought Zuko took you hunting and you decided to kill a giant wolf almost the size of you," Toph said also examining it.

" Haha, seriously Toph you have the most strangest mind," I said shaking my head and laughing at her.

" Yeah, I know," she said laughing along as the rest of them joined in laughing.

I don't know how long we stayed up there talking about the date. When I finally finished talking about it we changed into our pajamas. I was wearing Captain America pajamas, Toph was wearing Hulk, Suki was wearing Green Lantern, and Yue was wearing Thor. It was really funny since we were all wearing Marvel super heros.

A few minutes after we changed we heard the door bell ring. Suki looked at me and asked if I invited anyone over and I said no and so did the rest of the girls and so we went downstairs to see who was here. I was correct on the date continuing. Cause Zuko was there on the couch talking to Sokka and the rest of the guys. I looked over at Suki and Toph.

" Surprise," they said smiling at me. I just laughed and hugged them.

" Thanks, but I thought that after the date it was gonna be girls night?" I said looking at all of them.

" Well, the date continues, were all watching paranormal activity, all of them," Toph said going to my room and grabbing all of my movies.

" Hell yeah," I said walking into the living room with the rest of the girls.

We sat down on the couch and floor since there wasn't enough room for eight people on the couch. I was about to sit on the floor till Zuko pulled me into his lap.

The girls put in the movies and we al started to watch them. I could tell my the looks me and Toph were giving each other that this will be a long night for the boys. Cause when they fall asleep it's scaring time.

**So tell me what you guys think and be honest. Lol i KNOW YOU ARE GONNA LOVE 3 lol anyway please R&R thanks **


End file.
